1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory device, to a circuit board, to a liquid receptacle, to a method of controlling a nonvolatile data memory section, and to a system including a memory device detachably connectable to a host circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inkjet printer, which is one example of a liquid ejecting device, typically has one or more installed ink receptacles or ink containers which are detachable liquid receptacles. Some ink receptacles are provided with memory devices. The memory device stores information of various kinds, for example, the remaining ink level or the color of the ink in the ink receptacle. A control unit provided to the printer communicates with the memory device of the ink receptacle.
JP-A 2002-370383
JP-A 2004-299405
JP-A 2001-146030
JP-A 6-226989
JP-A 2003-112431
However, in conventional techniques, insufficient consideration is given to the issue of reduction of defects in a data memory section of a memory device. For example, when one of the memory cells in the data memory section, there is a possibility that the system including the printer and the ink receptacles does not operate properly. As a result, the yield rate of the memory device production is deteriorated. This issue is not limited to memory devices provided to ink receptacles, but is rather an issue common to all manner of memory devices that electrically connect to a host circuit.